Second Chance
by Zipppers
Summary: What if Gajeel and Levy met a different way? "She would just sneak out her window and imagine that her mother calls her and starts freaking out that their daughter isn't there…but who was she kidding her parents would never search for her. She had been trying for so long to grab their attention just once but all this just drove her to the edge."


Based off Pierce The Veil Hold On Till May Enjoy :)

* * *

The branches were her escape. She needed nothing less. Besides a book and a glass of water up there she was fine. The forest was where she belonged. The animal cries made her feel welcomed unlike she was at home. At home she just felt like a stranger. No one was there for her. She would just sneak out her window and imagine that her mother frantic cries to her father and they would both start freaking out that their daughter isn't there…but who was she kidding her parents would never search for her. She had been trying for so long to grab their attention just once but all this just drove her to the edge.

She had no idea what to do. She would sit for hours on end thinking about it till one day a couple weeks ago someone actually found her. It had been a normal afternoon for her the sun was just setting and a nearby train could be heard in the background. It was a sunset ending her favorite time of the day. It was like this every day till voices broke through the silent forest air.

"FLAME BRAIN YOU LOOKING FOR A VIST."

"HOW ABOUT I MAKE IT BURN INTO YOUR FACE!"

"YOUR NOTHING BUT ASH TALK NATSU!"

"YOUR'RE NOTHING BUT FUCKING IRON BRAINS GAJEEL!"

She looked down over her book to the pair who was fighting. They hadn't notice her probably wouldn't either. She just went back to her book when the next thing she knew she heard. "IRON Dragon club!" The tree started to shake along with her in it. The next thing she knew she was falling and screaming out of control. The voice she heard earlier were mumbling curses and she heard feet either running away or coming towards her. She was waiting to hit the ground. She started counting from three. She hit one and a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes and looked at her savoir. "You're shrimp huh?"

Her savior first words. Everything a girl dreams to hear. She gave a pout standing up. "I was fine till you." She poked a finger into his hard chest. "You decided to be an outrageous person and destroy where I spend my days reading." She placed her hands on her hips maybe hoping it helped her give off a bigger personality. "Who do you think you are? Thinking you could just start a fight in the calm forest? You just disrupt nature isn't that wonderful huh? You think no both of you think you can just run around the forest and destroy whatever you feel like-" She didn't get to finish since the idiot behind this one wasn't listening to anything she had to say.

"Gajeel!" The man turned his head from her and turned to a pink hair guy. "Laxus getting away you know!"

"Shit." The man known as Gajeel mumbled under his breathe. He looked down at the girl. "Don't get in the way shrimp you're too small." With that he ran away living a speechless Levy.

The next couple of days she was alone again. The sun was setting and she had found a new tree to sit in and escape. It was normal and yesterday was forget till a jump scared her. Reminding her of yesterday event's. "So I knew you would be here shrimp."

"I have a name you know."

He gave off this laugh "Gihihi." Sitting on the branch above her. "It's almost midnight why don't you go home?"

"Don't want to."

He stayed silent till he broke the air. "Do you have a home to go home to?"

"Don't care for it." Within the next couple of days this is how it went. She would just sit there reading and when sunset was coming around he would appear on the branch with a grunt and watch her from the branch above. She found it creepy at first but soon grew to enjoy his company. After an hour of sitting he would jumped down and started training with a tree that she wasn't sitting in.

She stopped reading on sunset evening and looked at the man above her. "How long have you been a mage Gajeel?"

He gave off his weird laugh and looked down to her. "I don't know about ten years I guess."

"Guess that's a big deal." She said turning the last page of her book. "Is it fun?"

He nodded his head swinging his face in front of her. "I'm only saying it's fun because you don't hide it well. I know what it's like to be alone you know." Her face filled with shock and Gajeel nodding concluding his theory. "I don't know your home problems but every time I come out here you sit here all hours of the night and glance over" He pointed in the direction her home rest. "Everyday and I see the disappointment in your eyes shrimp."

"Just from a couple looks? Hmm thought I was hiding it well."

He swooped down on the branch and looked me in the eyes. "What's your real name Shrimp?"

She took a gulp and looked into his red eyes. "Levy."

"Why don't we go to wherever you're not welcome and bring you to Fairy Tail?"

He eyes widen when she heard the name. It was the number one guild in Fiore. She took all the details in and nodded her head. Her parent's will never miss her. "Okay."

She was right it was simple as one two three. She walked into the house with Gajeel following behind her. Her parents just looked up and nodded there heads.

"Knew that's how she would turn out."

"It be any day and she'll be pregnant."

She heard Gajeel give off a low growl. She put her hand up and that shut him up. She walked in her room and grabbed what she could. She looked around and stared at the bookcase. "I would love to take all of these but I guess I have no room huh?"

Gajeel looked at her and shook his head. He picked up the bookcases and jumped out her window. "Let's go shortly."

She shook her head and looked around the room seeing her parents standing in the doorway just looking at her with an emotionless face. She already knew what they were thinking. She picked up her bag and walked over to the window. Without even looking back she got ready to jump out the window. "I don't even know why I'm saying this because you guys won't care either way. I ran away everyday hoping for you guys to come find me now I'm running away right in front of your eyes and I don't want you to come and find me." And with that she jumped out of the window and ran after the dragon slayer with a bookcase.

She ran up to Gajeel and they started their journey. She walk behind a little and watch him walk to a place she had no idea where it was. She stopped and Gajeel without even looking stopped. "What's wrong Shrimp."

"My names Levy but that's not important I have a question." His ears peaked up and he looked at her with the same facial expression. "Why me that day? Why did you come back? Why are you bring me someplace where I'm not sure I will be treated the same way?"

He looked at her for a minute before he put the bookcase down and rested against a tree. "I used be part of this guild caused Phathom lord heard of it?" She nodded her head and he continue talking. "I was different back there. I was evil.I destroyed the guild Im in now but Master forgave him and gave me a home. He grave me family." He looked over to me and gave me a smirk. "Besides doesn't everyone deserve a second chance."

I smiled picking my bag up and walking past him. "You going to show me the way?"

He nodded his head and showed me the way till he stopped a couple feet from this huge building. "Look."

She stopped walking and looked up at the building in front of her. She only had seen pictures but it was a huge building. She put her hand up to her heart and thought of all the pain that she went through. She didn't want to do this again. She wanted to hide. Run away just like she had for her whole life. Draw a pair a shade around her and read about fictional characters. She didn't want to be neglected anymore.

A hand on her head took her out of her daze. She looked up to see Gajeel looking at the guild. He didn't turn his head instead he ruffled her hair a little bit. "Shorty you're just thinking about the past again. Shrimp you'll be okay."

She smiled and nodded her head running into the guild. She pushed the big doors open with some help from Gajeel and entered the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her just enter. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "My name Levy McGarden and I'm a solid scrip mage and you're my new family."


End file.
